


【千戚】强上了Alpha徒弟仔

by lyj2333



Category: HIStory2-是非 | HIStory2: Right or Wrong
Genre: M/M, 千戚 - Freeform, 金光布袋戏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyj2333/pseuds/lyj2333





	【千戚】强上了Alpha徒弟仔

【千戚】强上了Alpha徒弟仔  
刀宗风平浪静的一天，千金少一人在独自饮酒。不曾记得何人说过，饮酒切勿一人，因为心事加烈酒，易醉。  
未过夜半，明晃晃的月亮已高高挂在夜空，千金少突然想起了诗仙那句诗，突然兴起，潇洒地站起身，冲着月亮举起酒坛，笑道，“哈哈哈，举杯邀明月，对影……嗝……”千金少摇摇晃晃地打了个嗝接着朗声道，“对影……成三人。月既不解饮……”  
千金少豪迈的声音飘荡在四周，一个脚步声慢慢靠近了他。  
“谁？”  
“师……师尊，是我……”戚寒雨低头停下脚步。  
“哦。”千金少想必是喝醉了，他的眼神迷蒙，应了一声，又坐回去继续若有若无的饮酒。  
戚寒雨熟练的淘米，做饭，收拾东西，仿佛他已将自己这儿当做是自己的家了。千金少盯着徒弟仔的背影想。  
戚寒雨忙忙碌碌了一会儿，又走向千金少身边，他的声音还是软糯规矩，毫不越界:“师尊，我不过今日迟来了些，你怎么又把自己喝成这样……”  
“无事，我千金少千杯不倒，万杯不醉!”千金少挥了挥手，毫不在意。在低头的瞬间，千金少的鼻翼嗅到空气中除了酒香，还有一股香甜香甜的味道，那种感觉就像是发情期的Omega散发出的信息素。莫非，是徒弟仔?  
千金少实在支撑不住日益沉重的脑袋，便趴在桌上胡思乱想了起来，徒弟仔他，好像还没有分化第二性征吧，难道是Omega?嗯……还挺像的呀，徒弟仔……  
看到趴在桌上就呼呼大睡的千金少，戚寒雨无奈地扯了扯师尊的衣袖，喏喏地说道:“师尊，在这里睡不好，我扶你到床上睡吧。”  
戚寒雨把千金少的胳膊架在自己肩膀上背着，千金少的脑袋也顺势落到了戚寒雨脖颈旁。千金少的呼吸很烫，而且愈来愈急促了。戚寒雨感觉自己脖子上的皮肤都要被师尊的呼吸烫伤了。  
刚走了几步路，房间里就突然被Alpha极具攻击性的信息素溢满了，戚寒雨一个不小心，被拌了一跤，双腿暗暗发软。  
“师尊，真是……”戚寒雨红着脸小声嗫嚅。  
好不容易把师尊平放到床上后，戚寒雨感到实在有些吃力，且不说师尊的体重好了，就是那猛烈汹涌的信息素也让他汗流了不少。  
他看了看师尊紧皱的眉头，伸手想帮他抚平，却又胆怯。于是，在叹了口气后，戚寒雨转身就走。  
谁料，刚刚才躺好的千金少，又蹦哒了起来，还一把将他压在了身下。  
因为两人身体紧密贴在了一起，戚寒雨也感到了师尊下面那点凸出，他手足无措地问，“师……师尊，你这是做什么？”  
千金少听到他的话后，眼神的混沌并未清明半许。千金少犹豫着在戚寒雨颈间喘了几口粗气后，索性径直强吻上了戚寒雨的唇。  
戚寒雨一下子像被雷劈中了似的，呆呆的让千金少撬开了唇齿，送入了含有酒气的津液。千金少舔遍了徒弟仔的每一颗牙齿，他认真而用力的吮吸着他的舌头，似乎想要用这证明什么。千金少主导着戚寒雨的精神，强迫他与自己舌头交缠。好一番下来，戚寒雨因缺氧而满面通红。千金少这才满意的放开徒弟仔，笑道，“滋味如何？”  
“师……”戚寒雨满脸通红，唇齿还在微微颤抖。  
千金少不等他再说什么，动手解起了他的衣服。戚寒雨非常不解千金少为什么要脱自己的衣服，他拉着衣服慌张的说，“师尊，你……你先吃饭好吗？吃完饭再睡，我先去做好饭再陪师尊睡觉好吗？”戚寒雨好像还只以为自己只是想让他陪自己单纯睡觉而已……  
千金少皱眉，拍开戚寒雨捂着自己下体的那只手，换自己的手握了上去。  
“师尊!”戚寒雨一下子叫了出来，“不可!”  
“哦?有什么不可？”千金少握着戚寒雨阴茎的手上下撸动了两下，“师尊不可以帮你撸管吗？”  
戚寒雨用牙齿紧紧咬住嘴唇，不发出一点声音。千金少愉悦地笑了两声，手上也加快了速度。  
“唔……哈……”戚寒雨从来没有经历过这样的事情，快感自然不用说，他想用手掌捂住自己的嘴，害怕发出奇怪，暧昧不明的声音。  
千金少用另一只手去抚摸挑弄戚寒雨胸前的小豆豆，但弄了半天都没什么反应，千金少只好放弃这里了。他略粗糙的手掌带着几个长年握刀留下的茧子，与柱身摩擦时会引发难言的快乐，这点千金少最清楚不过了。他看着徒弟压抑颤抖的身体，感到自己的阴茎涨得越来越大了，柱身上的青筋暴起，似乎还在跳动，龟头前也分泌出了白色的液体。  
千金少叹了口气，“唉，徒弟仔啊，你真是要了我的老命！”  
千金少加快手上速度，大拇指轻轻若有若无擦过徒弟仔的龟头，引起猛烈的一阵颤抖。  
“恩啊!”戚寒雨抑制不住叫了一声，乳白色的液体一下子泄了出来，悉数落到了千金少的手上。  
“呀，徒弟仔，你看，这些都是你的子孙～”千金少把手上的东西拿给戚寒雨看，结果被戚寒雨无情地推开了。  
“师……尊，你为什么要……这样?”戚寒雨难于开口那种字眼，他之前看过的圣贤诗书中何曾提及过这种事情?  
千金少还是没有开口，即使他知道答案，但他就是说不出口。  
千金少借着酒劲，装作没有听到，他掰开戚寒雨的双腿，把精液均匀的涂到他的后穴。  
“师……师尊?!不要，不……”话还未落，千金少的手指就已探了进去，“恩……”  
“不要，求你师尊……”戚寒雨害怕极了，他颤栗着，伸出手跌跌撞撞地想要去拉开千金少的手，却被千金少一把捉住，按着他的手摸到自己的后穴，“师尊!”  
“噗嗤——”师尊竟然把他自己的手指伸进去了!“不，不可……”  
戚寒雨拼命想收回自己的手指，却奈何力气实在敌不过千金少，最后只能眼睁睁由着千金少逼着自己用自己的手指给自己开拓润滑。  
过了一会儿，千金少觉得后穴已经足够湿润了，便握住自己的阴茎，抵住了徒弟仔后穴。  
“不要!师尊不要!求你!求你了!”戚寒雨大叫着，泪水沿着脸颊流了下来。  
“唔。”千金少感到还是有些狭挤，柔声说道，“徒弟仔～宝贝，放松点儿好不好？”  
“不要，师尊……”戚寒雨流着泪抵抗道。  
千金少摸着戚寒雨的脑袋，吻上了他的唇，又由唇吻到脖颈，千金少含住徒弟仔的喉头稍稍爱抚地吮吸了一下，“啊！唔恩……”  
千金少莞尔一笑，看来徒弟仔的脖颈很敏感嘛，因为刚刚含了一下徒弟仔的喉头，现在下面才稍微进去了一半。徒弟仔还是第一次，自己还是温柔一点好了。  
千金少慢慢地动了几下，还是有些干涩，他想，徒弟仔不是Omega吗，为什么这种时候没有一点优势显示出来呢？难道因为徒弟仔刚分化不久吗？千金少感到有点郁闷。  
“徒弟仔……”千金少喃喃自语。  
戚寒雨没有回他，他紧闭着眼睛，眉毛皱成一团，泪水不自觉的从眼窝中流下。  
千金少研磨了很久，终于整个进入了。他舒了一口气，慢慢律动了起来。戚寒雨像是疼痛难忍，一把咬住了自己的右手。千金少也注意到了徒弟仔的痛苦。他低头吻上戚寒雨的眼睛，在他耳边柔声说道，“徒弟仔，不要咬自己的手，咬我的。”  
千金少把自己的手凑近徒弟仔嘴边，戚寒雨看到师尊修长又结实的手掌微微愣了一下，他的脑海中恍惚之间闪过无数画面，他在心里喃喃道，是这只手把他从爹亲那里抱了回来，认自己做徒，给了自己安全感的，现在这只手又将为自己做什么?戚寒雨尚在回想着往日的时光，突然，千金少一个深顶，戚寒雨骤然不知不觉间咬上了千金少的手。他恰似埋怨的瞪了千金少一眼，口中却未松开那只手。  
千金少看到徒弟仔埋怨的眼神后，仿佛受到了突如其来的鼓舞，他猛烈快速的抽动着，戚寒雨瞬间感觉下身简直又痛又麻，还夹杂着一丝从未见识了解过的快感。  
千金少不再思索，他索性纵身操干了起来。  
“呃～”戚寒雨紧蹙着眉头，棕色的刘海沾满水汽黏贴在额头上，拼命压抑不由自主的呻吟，那时常撅起的嘴唇此刻被洁白的贝齿咬住，留下一排齿印。  
身上的男人似乎陷入了痴迷状态，任自己怎么唤也不理。戚寒雨欲哭无泪，只希望这场荒唐的性事能够快些结束。若是后来师尊问起，就说……就说是戚寒雨一时糊涂罢了。他只希望……师尊不要不认他这个徒弟仔。  
“徒弟仔啊！”千金少像是突然从嗑了春药的状态醒了过来，他猛然拽住戚寒雨的手，“凭什么大师兄可以有孩儿我却还是孤家寡人一个，我不管，徒弟仔，你愿不愿意帮我生个孩子？”  
“师……师尊?”戚寒雨飘荡在空中的思绪一下子被这句话拉回，戚寒雨震惊万分地看着千金少，“可是……可是我是男……”  
戚寒雨的话还未说完，千金少已经不管不顾地顶撞了起来，他絮絮念道，“我也想要个像徒弟仔一样听话懂事的孩子，徒弟仔，你得给我生一个，生一个……”  
千金少拉扯着徒弟仔变换了好几个姿势，每个姿势都争取能顶到最深处——生殖腔!但千金少不知道的是，戚寒雨并不是omage,而是alpha!Alpha虽然也有生殖腔，但那根本就不是为了交配用的，极其狭小还难以找到，怎么可能捅到那里面去造次呢？!  
“师……尊!好疼!”戚寒雨艰难地喊道，他不明白千金少在寻找什么，但那每一下撞击都有力地撞在戚寒雨敏感的肉壁上!  
“好疼!师尊别……疼!”戚寒雨快被撕裂的疼痛逼疯，每一次的深入都宛若要将他分割成两半!戚寒雨泪如雨下，抽噎不停，泪水和下身的血水浸染了一方被褥。“疼!疼啊！师尊～放过我好不好?是戚寒雨做错了什么吗，求你换别的方式惩罚我好吗？我实在受不住了呜呜……”  
千金少迷迷糊糊中听到了戚寒雨愈来愈大的哭泣声，他的心口也感到了一阵疼痛。  
千金少感觉心里那根久久绷紧的弦即将分崩离析，那一句在胸口憋了很久很久的话现在也不吐不快了。“徒弟仔，我……”他借着酒气摸上戚寒雨的脸蛋，温柔的舔了舔他的嘴唇，用蚊子般的声音嗫喏，“我……爱你……”吐出这句话之后，千金少仿佛舒了一口气，他肆意地顶入那个密口，淋漓尽致的泄尽了。  
戚寒雨随着精流射入全身也像过了闪电一样，快感一瞬间爆发至顶峰，阴茎也颤栗着吐出阵阵白色液体。待快感渐渐褪去，两人皆昏睡过去。  
END  
预知后事如何，请看下回再说。


End file.
